DoAgain
by agentpiperh
Summary: A not-so-graceful moment between Tony and Ziva marks the beginning of their relationship.One shot. Third in the Multi-Fandom Snapshot series. For details on the series, check out my profile
1. DoAgain

A/N: Hey! Here's a one-shot featuring Tony and Ziva in a not so graceful moment- and my first NCIS story. I've decided this is the third story in a one shot series I'm calling the Multi-Fandom Snapshot series- title taken from the first story in the series. The first two stories are called "In This Office" and "Siamese Fighting Fish" and both are from the show **Bones**.

Disclaimer: For millionth time, I don't own NCIS. I don't even own my own car.

* * *

**Do-Again**

Ziva stood in front of the squad room elevator, jabbing the down button repeatedly. It was the end of a long work day and she was eager to get away from the mound of paperwork she didn't even seem to have made a dent in although she had been working at it all day. Probie hazing sucked.

Tony breezed by her and said, "Boss is in there with the Director. Has been for the past half hour."

Jabbing the down button one last time just because she felt like it, Ziva followed Tony to the stairwell. "Tony, what do you think they're doing in there?"

"Well, judging by the lack of yelling and the way she was looking at her..." Tony waggled his eyebrows.

Ziva wrinkled her nose. "Okay...I did not need that...mental picture, yes?" She shuddered.

Tony gave a nod and they descended down another flight of stairs in silence.

_ 'Okay. Man up, Tony.' _Tony peptalked himself. Turning slightly as they reached a landing, Tony asked, "Hey Ziva, do you wanna go out for drinks?"

Ziva looked up at Tony. "Sure Tony. Should we invite McGee and Abby?"

Tony shook his head. "What I meant, Zee-vah, was, 'Do you want to have dinner and drinks just you and me?'"

Ziva's heart thudded in her chest. Turning to face Tony, she said, "Do you mean like a date, Tony?"

Tony grinned. Ziva noticed that this one seemed more like a nervous grin than a full-blown classic Dinozzo grin. "If that's what you want it to be, Zee-vah."

"I don't know, Tony. What about your girlfriend-what'sherface- Cyndi, Crystal, whatever; and then there is rule twelve. Gibbs would kill us--"

Tony grabbed her by the shoulders, effectively stopped Ziva's babbling, "Firstly, I'm not seeing any 'what'sherface' right now, and secondly, I think rule twelve bit the dust with Gibbs and Jenny."

Ziva still looked unsure. Summoning up his courage, Tony pulled out his secret weapon. He couldn't be sure if it would bring his lots of good things or death by paperclip. He kissed her. The moment his lips touched hers, all Ziva's thought processes stopped. All she could think about was how soft and firm his lips felt. When they finally broke apart, they stared at each other silently, their breathing slightly heavy. Ziva could feel her cheeks warming._ 'Oh, no.' _She wasn't...blushing, was she? Tony's quirked eyebrow as he watched the normally cool and calm assassin turn a rather lovely shade of crimson said it all. Suddenly realizing that she was pressed up against Tony's chest, Ziva went to take a step back to put a little distance between herself and Tony, remembering belatedly that they were standing in a stairwell when her foot met air instead of solid ground. With a slight yelp, Ziva went tumbling head over heels down the last flight of stairs. Tony's expression went from panic to relief to amusement as he raced down the steps to Ziva's side and checked her out (I mean over :D). Ziva lay flat on her back with her eyes screwed shut, trying to ignore the dull pain in her butt, hoping against hope that THAT didn't just happen. No such luck.

"You okay there, Zi?" Tony's voice drifted down from somewhere above her, full of amusement at the state of the always graceful and agile ninja turned klutz.

With her eyes still screwed shut, Ziva said quietly, "Can I have a do-again?"

Between bouts of barely contained mirth, Tony managed to get out, "Do-over, Ziva, do-over."

THE END

* * *

What did you think? R and R people!

**\/**


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I guess since so many people asked me about it in their reviews, I should add this in. Jenny is alive in this story. I guess it's an AU. She's not important in this one-shot, so I never really defined in my head if this was simply set before she died or if it's an AU where she never died at all. It's just a snapshot really.


End file.
